Cita interrumpida
by Septimo Hokage
Summary: Drable escrito para el foro narusaku. Capítulo único que narra una vida de espera en unas pocas palabras.


Me dijo que estaría ahí, esperándome, al atardecer del primer día de primavera.

Era un mes de marzo de no sé bien qué año. Las flores comenzaban a despertar, los árboles comenzaban a vestirse de verde con sus hojas recién nacidas, las tardes eran más largas y no tan frías. El invierno se marchaba y pronto todos los jóvenes se irían al frente. Estábamos en guerra y todo hombre joven y apto debía contribuir en la defensa del país.

Esperé durante horas y horas. Habíamos quedado a la puesta de sol, cuando más romántico era comtemplar el sol. Hacía tiempo que paseábamos juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Nos habíamos conocido desde siempre, cuando aún éramos unos niños. Esos niños fueron creciendo y se enamoraron. Yo le observaba cómo le gustaba escribir y pintar, cómo fantaseaba sobre vivir aventuras, viajar, conocer gente. Él me miraba extasiado cuando cantaba, o cuando leía lo que escribía. Todos mis defectos le parecían virtudes.

Aquella era una tarde especial. Pronto yo cumpliría dieciocho años. Sabía qué iba a hacer y quería que lo hiciera. Era un chico muy tradicional y la espera había merecido la pena. Se era joven sólo una vez y la juventud podía convertir en maravilloso cualquier cosa. Ninguno nos habíamos confesado que nos amábamos, pero yo creía que no hacían falta palabras.

Sin embargo, las manecillas del reloj pasaron y pasaron y él no apareció.

Le culpé durante toda la noche. Me llamé estúpida por creer que iba a pedirme que nos casáramos y que formáramos una familia. Del amor al odio tardé cuestión de segundos en pasar. Empecé a odiarle a él y a su falta de puntualidad. También a mí misma. Me preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida de haberme creído que algo sucedería, de haber hecho girar mi vida en torno a un hombre.

Al día siguiente comprendí por qué no llegó a nuestra cita. Esa misma tarde, las tropas enemigas entraron en el país y el gobierno tuvo que preparar la defensa y todos los reservistas fueron llamados a filas.

Los meses pasaron y de nuevo a febrero le siguió marzo. Doce meses pasaron y mi incertidumbre creció. Cuando el país tuvo que rendirse ante las destructivas tácticas del enemigo que aniquiló por completo dos ciudades, egoístamente, me alegré de que la guerra terminara, de que por fin podría volver a verle. Mi alegría se desvaneció con rapidez. Se desinfló a medida que pasaron los días y no regresaba.

Sólo supe de él por una carta, una carta que me mandó su amigo a raíz de la promesa que se hicieron en caso de que alguno sobreviviera al otro. No me fijé en qué me mandaba con la carta. Sólo la leí. Fue insufriblemente doloroso leer cada letra, escrita con su irregular caligrafía y con algunas de sus faltas. Sin embargo, aquello no desmereció el mensaje.

Cuando reparé en la alianza que había adjuntado junto con la carta me derrumbé. Me sentí realmente mal y tentada estuve de quitarme la vida en muchas ocasiones. Nunca volví a ser la misma y cada día de primavera aprovechaba para escaparme al parque donde me dijo que me esperaría y mirar al atardecer, dorado como el color de su pelo y que al desaparecer todo quedaba oscuro, como mi alma.

Estudié cómo salvar a otros la vida que a él le había arrebatado la guerra. Me casé y tuve hijos, aunque nunca volví a sentirme como cuando paseaba con él, como cuando bailábamos, como cuando de reojo le sorprendía estudiando todos mis movimientos creyendo que no le veía, como cuando me traía flores, cuando me dedicaba alguna de las cosas que escribía o como la extraña sensación de cuando nunca nos besamos por primera vez. Me fue bien en la vida que me prometí vivir por los dos.

Es curioso cómo desde que puedo presentir el final de mis días, acudo siempre al parque donde teníamos que habernos encontrado. Ya nada me ata aquí y por eso me gusta pasar todas las tardes en aquel parque que se ha convertido en el último lugar donde estuve con él sin estar él. Haga frío o calor, llueva o haga sol, siempre espero a que la muerte me lleve estando en el parque y así, desesperadamente, pueda acudir yo a la cita que una vida entera nos ha impedido.

Hace sesenta y cinco años me dijo que estaría esperándome y ahí lo encuentro al cerrar los ojos y sentir que mi anciano corazón se queja de mi edad y pide ayuda para seguir latiendo. Deseo que mis hijos y nietos encuentren la felicidad que yo perdí en la guerra. No aviso a la enfermera. Ni me acuerdo. Sólo puedo ver sus dos ojos azules. Su sonrisa. Sus manos jóvenes tendiéndole un puente hacia lo desconocido y lo eterno a las mías, nudosas y arrugadas. Lo último que susurro es su nombre: Naruto. Lo último que escucho el mío: Sakura.


End file.
